


this is my fight song

by withagun



Series: 100-Word Drabbles [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Humor, Promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withagun/pseuds/withagun
Summary: In honour of a recent development. You go, Treco.100-word drabble.





	

Zed stares at the bosslady in absolute horror. 'You want me to do _what_?’

She shrugs amicably. 'You’ll be fine. You're a smart kid, Zed, and I'll still be hanging around.’ One hand resting gently on her protruding belly, she grins. 'Go fuck shit up, Bossman. The city won't wait for you.’

(She remembers vividly her own promotion - the Kingpin calling her into his office after a frankly ridiculous week. He’d claimed he was just plain tired, handed her the office keys, and headed for the airport for 'a month of vacation’ that lasted four days.)

Zed will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me [ on my tumblr. ](https://fahc-rvb-rwby-mckings.tumblr.com)


End file.
